ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Voltex
Ben 10: Voltex is a series by Agito90 that follows Ben and his gangs. It is supposed to have 2 seasons, and it was created on 2010. same as Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Team up. Overview This is the third Alternate Series, Ben 10: Voltex with special (former) Series known as Team up. In the Original, Ben and Gwen are 16 and Kevin is 17. In the Alternate,Ben and Gwen are 17 and Kevin is 18. After Ben's Secret was revealed and duped by Julie. Ben and his Teammates go to fight Vulkanus and his minions,Pick-axe men. Suddenly, the Stange motorcycle tried to attack Vulkanus. Episodes Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'Json1233 All That' (Wall - Blog - ) 17:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) *''' ' (Wall) 12:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sean Marcus (Returning) *Kai Green *Edwin GrandSmith *Raidou Kazami (Returning from team up) *Randy "Rage" Gereld (Returning) *Mike Albright *SORA from kingdom hearts Villains *Agt. C.R (Neutral,Formerly) *Lord Axel(Deceased) *Seewa (Deceased) *Mr. Johnson *Samurai Soldier (Deceased) *Will Harangue *Damon Aliens ''See also:- List of Omnitrix Heroes Spin-up series/movie *Ben 10: The Kizugirls Journey (Series) *Zeo 10 (Movie) * ben 10 and dylan 10 heros united Movie *Ben 10: Ultimate Voltex Video Games *Ben 10 Voltex Edge Fighting *Kappa 10: Extreme Voltex (Kappa Mikey: Extreme Seasons x Ben 10: Voltex) *New Rise of Heroes Theme song Name:Boom Boom Satellites Song:The Harder They Come, The Harder They Fall Video Full song: Boom Boom Satellites - The Harder They Come, The Harder They Fall Lyrics If there's a hell , I'll see you there I am here but no one cares '' ''Hold on tight You are getting inside me '' It's just a revolution. Can't you see ? ''So I'm searching for the lazy bones Harder they come and harder they fall '' ''What if I wanna take a cross to bear ? '' ''You're gonna wanna keep it in the air I dare you '' ''To get real '' ''That you feel '' Time reveal '' What you fear '' ''Make it clear '' ''Disappear '' Wreck the sphere '' Hate it '' ''What I want to '' ''Waited '' And I sway back '' Hate it '' What I want to Want it ''Out of control '' ''Wasted '' ''Turn the lights out now '' ''Save it '' We won't give it away Hate it ''What I want to Hate it Out of control I always move in and out '' ''Always move in and out '' ''Keep on falling in and out '' Falling in and out '' ''On and on for all the roads '' ''And on and on and on '' ''And on and on and on '' And on and on you have to call ben 10 he will transform into the aliens and save the world from alien ben 10 ben 10. Category:Series Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Theme Songs Category:Agito90's Series/Movies Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers